GG BE: Bubble
by Ame Griselda
Summary: Pertemuan yang didasari oleh keterpaksaan, pada akhirnya membawa Sesshōmaru dan Kagome dalam jerat belenggu bernama kasih sayang. Keduanya justru semakin terjebak dalam sangkar buatan mereka sendiri, ketika bekerja sama untuk terbebas dari kisah pelik yang menyelimuti. AU-All Human-Modern Setting. COMPLETE!


**GG BE: Bubble**

 **Prologue: Allure**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Notes!** Tulisan ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea "The Heirs" yang tayang tahun 2014 silam dan trilogi film "Fifty Shades of Grey"

 **Author :** Ame Griselda ( AmeGriselda) ‖ **Editor :** Ame Griselda **‖ Rate:** M

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

* * *

" ** _Memory is like rain. Even if you hate the fact that I miss you and still love you, you can't erase all moment that I gave you"_**

* * *

Wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu memainkan cangkir yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kepulan uap kopi hitam itu terlihat dengan jelas, tangan wanita itu masih enggan menjauh dari cangkir yang berisi minuman panas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sebelum membuatnya menyesal, membiarkan sosok laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu untuk mengamatinya lebih lama.

"Sudah waktunya untukmu menepati janji, Sesshōmaru," ujar wanita berambut cokelat itu pada akhirnya, mengawali percakapan.

Tatapan laki-laki bernama Sesshōmaru itu sendu, "Janji apa?" tanyanya lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Perhatian Sesshōmaru tidak teralihkan dari sosok wanita yang mampu mencuri hatinya untuk waktu kurang lebih tiga tahun, memerhatikan wanitanya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk wanita itu mengeluarkan barang yang selama ini ia simpan baik-baik, menempatkan benda itu ke dalam wadah khusus agar terjaga dengan baik untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menjaga benda itu seperti ia menjaga rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih. Dengan pelan, ia mengeluarkan benda kecil dari saku tersebut, sebuah tulang permohonan yang berbentuk "V" yang diberikan oleh Sesshōmaru dulu ketika pulang dari perjalanan bisnis di Amerika. Ia menunjukkan tulang permohonan pada laki-laki yang dari tadi duduk terdiam di hadapannya.

Sesshōmaru tak percaya jika pada akhirnya sang kekasih akan mengeluarkan tulang permohonan, sebuah benda yang tidak diharapkannya untuk diperlihatkan padanya malam ini. Namun, rupanya tebakan Sesshōmaru salah.

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau akan menarik sisi lain kalau aku punya keinginan. Dan sekarang, aku punya keinginan," ujar wanita itu dengan posisi tangan yang masih menyodorkan tulang permohonan pada pewaris tunggal Taishō Grup itu, Sesshōmaru menghela napas berat, "kau sudah menunggu lama. Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya? Ini kau dan ini aku," lanjut wanita itu dengan memegang tulang permohonan, menunjuk sisi kanan untuk Sesshōmaru dan sisi kiri untuk dirinya sendiri, nadanya melemah dan sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan sisi mana yang dimiliki Sesshōmaru pada benda kecil itu.

"Jangan," pinta Sesshōmaru lemah. Namun, wanita itu tak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru, "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Kimiko."

 _Klek_

Patah. Tulang permohonan itu akhirnya patah. Wanita bernama Kimiko itu terus memandangi tulang yang sudah patah di tangannya.

Kimiko menahan air matanya agar tak lolos dari pertahanannya, "Milikku lebih panjang," ujarnya lemah, matanya nanar. Ia menatap Sesshōmaru, "Harapanku akan menjadi nyata."

Sesshōmaru kembali menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya, suasana kembali hening seperti sedia kala. Wajah Kimiko mulai memerah menahan tangisnya, kemudian ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa waktu, menikmati setiap oksigen yang masuk ke sistem pernapasannya agar ia merasa lebih tenang. Keputusan yang ia ambil terasa berat, apakah ia akan menyesal nantinya? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terngiang sejak kedatangannya ke kafe itu.

Kimiko mengatur napasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan menatap kekasihnya yang irit bicara, "Aku ingin kita berpisah. Itulah keinginanku." Pada akhirnya kalimat yang terasa susah untuk dikatakannya sejak tadi itu lolos, seolah perkataan yang sudah terpikirkan sejak kedatangannya ke kafe itu terkurung dengan sangkar bernama kasih sayang, seketika tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu. "Kita selalu bertatapan sedekat ini. Tapi, kita selalu saling menjauh. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karena aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi," lanjutnya, dengan tatapan nanar ia memperhatikan Sesshōmaru untuk terakhirnya tanpa luput dari apapun.

Sesshōmaru menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tangis serta amarahnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko. Bagai disambar petir dengan kekuatan ribuan volt membuat otaknya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, serasa semuanya tumpul, dan mati rasa, hanya segelintir kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya itu, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan berat, ia menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan pada mantan kekasihnya, "sungguh maafkan aku."

Terasa getir mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir Sesshōmaru, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh keduanya atas apa yang sudah terjadi, hubungan yang susah payah dibangun dan dipertahankan oleh Sesshōmaru itu akhirnya kandas. Kimiko menelan ludah yang terasa kering. Seakan pilihannya malam ini adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang ia buat, yang pada akhirnya akan membuatnya menyesal.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan menyemangatimu di tengah keramaian. Selamat tinggal, Sesshōmaru,"ujar Kimiko dengan suara bergetar. Air mata yang susah payah dibendungnya, kini benteng pertahanannya runtuh, bulir kristal itu akhirnya lolos menuruni pipinya.

Dengan tatapan nanar, Sesshōmaru mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengamati Kimiko terakhir kalinya. Mantan kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk melukis senyuman seindah mungkin di wajahnya yang kacau oleh tangisan, wajah yang selalu ditatapnya penuh kebahagiaan itu kini berubah, hanya terlihat senyum penuh kegetiran. Wanita itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil langkah perlahan untuk pergi menjauhi Sesshōmaru yang hanya duduk terdiam, tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya.

Sesshōmaru tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi kisah cintanya yang baru saja berakhir, jika ada orang yang bertanya padanya "apakah ia tidak ingin berlari menyusul Kimiko?" tentu saja ia akan menjawab bahwa ia ingin sekali melakukan itu dan memeluknya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi sang kekasih, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, keputusan yang telah dipilih oleh Kimiko benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Seandainya saja wanita itu mengambil langkah apa yang pernah mereka katakan dulu, jauh sebelum kejadian yang tidak diinginkan hari ini. Ia tidak bisa memaksa kehendak Kimiko, rasanya juga percuma untuk mengatakan keinginannya berulang kali pada wanita yang berprofesi menjadi guru les itu. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mengamati kepergian wanita dari tempatnya duduk hingga bayangan sosok yang ia cintai itu tertelan oleh gelapnya malam, ditemani dengan dua cangkir kopi beserta kepulan uapnya dan tulang permohonan yang sudah patah menjadi dua. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas tangis Kimiko pecah saat wanita itu sampai di halaman kafe, pikirannya kalut.

* * *

"Maaf, aku terlambat karena ada rapat dengan direksi. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya wanita itu menatap sekilas laki-laki yang duduk dengan malas, ia meletakkan mantel dan juga tas jinjingnya di kursi kosong yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya, lantas barulah ia duduk.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng dan mengumbar senyum pada wanita yang kini tengah ditatapnya. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu memang benar-benar tidak pernah bisa membuatnya berhenti untuk mengaguminya, kemeja berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna abu-abu di atas lutut itu terlihat cocok dengan paduan aksesoris serta sepatu _boots_ yang dikenakannya.

"Kagome, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," ujar laki-laki itu dengan berhati-hati.

Wanita yang dipanggil—Kagome— masih sibuk dengan gawainya, sesekali ia melirik arloji seharga jutaan yen yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak berselang lama, Kagome akhirnya meletakkan gawai yang ada di genggamannya itu ke meja dengan posisi telungkup.

"Hm? Kau tadi bilang apa? Maaf, aku tadi masih membalas pesan dari sekretarisku mengenai pembatalan janji makan siang untuk besok lusa. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, Naraku?" tanya Kagome lembut, tak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah atas kesibukannya.

"Aku ... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," jawab Naraku.

"Ya? Malam ini kita jadi pergi, 'kan?" tanya Kagome antusias, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan atas ketertarikannya itu, semuanya tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Hening. Bukannya segera menjawab pertanyaan Kagome, Naraku malah diam membisu, mengatur pernapasannya agar stabil seperti sedia kala. Namun, tiap tarikan dan embusan napasnya semakin berat, memikirkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada wanita itu rasanya seperti bunuh diri. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naraku menarik napas dengan desahan berat.

Naraku mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kagome dengan intens, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kagome membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian kembali mengatup hanya dalam durasi sekian detik tanpa ada aba-aba. Pelarian mereka dari kepenatan kota serta pekerjaan dan mengambil liburan impian satu minggu lamanya di kampung halaman terancam gagal. Bayangan tentang _snorkling_ di Taman Nasional Jepang, menjelajahi bukit-bukit tinggi, dan bermesraan pada malam harinya di sebuah resort mewah di tepi pantai yang terletak di prefektur Okinawa sontak musnah. Bila sesuai rencana, seharusnya, dalam satu jam lagi mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Bandara . Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Kagome telah menyusun daftar tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Ia telah mempersiapkan liburan sempurna mereka, secara harfiah. Wanita itu sudah membeli beberapa model bikini dan _lingerie_ keluaran terbaru untuk dikenakan di sana. Bahkan, di balik setelan formalnya saat itu, ia telah mengenakan salah satunya hanya untuk Naraku. Sayangnya, niat baik untuk berbagi waktu berkualitas dengan kekasihnya itu takkan terjadi. Dan Kagome paham benar, keputusan sepihak tidak akan dapat membawa dua kepala ke manapun. Tak ubahnya dengan satu hubungan, usaha gencar dari salah satunya saja takkan membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Raut wajah Kagome berubah drastis, ia langsung menyambar segelas air mineral yang tersaji di hadapannya dan meneguknya.

"Kau menolak ajakanku? Jadi ... kau, maksudku ... kau lebih memilih pekerjaan dibanding hubungan kita?" Ia tertawa kering, "kini aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ada sebab lainnya? Atau rumor tentangmu itu benar adanya?" tanya Kagome, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa kecewanya ia terhadap kekasihnya, menahan amarah, dan kekesalannya saat itu.

Kagome sudah lelah. Lelah fisik dan juga pikiran, ia sudah susah payah mempertahankan hubungan yang selalu ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dengan tololnya, ia percaya begitu saja dengan semua janji manis yang terlontar dari bibir beraroma kepalsuan Naraku. Kagome merasa idiot membela kekasihnya di depan kedua orang tuanya, ia masih ingat dengan jelas kala itu ia mendapatkan tamparan dari orang tuanya hanya karena membela kekasihnya atas rumor yang beredar. Itu adalah tamparan pertama kali yang ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya, tak pernah ia berpikir bahwa ia akan terperdaya oleh laki-laki yang mengatasnamakan cinta.

Laki-laki itu diam tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang bisa dipahami oleh Kagome. Wanita itu bangkit, membuat rambut panjangnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan tubuh, Naraku ikut bangkit.

 _Plakk_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi laki-laki itu.

Kedua tangan Naraku sontak mengepal, menahan geram sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin membela diri, namun tak berdaya. Pada akhirnya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan wanita itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Jadi, rumor itu benar? Wah, aku tak habis pikir ... kau pasti selama ini menertawakanku sambil berpikir betapa bodohnya aku yang dengan mudah bisa kau perdayai? Lalu, dengan seenaknya malam ini kau mengajakku bertemu di tempat ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti membatalkan liburan yang sudah susah payah kurencanakan? Apa kau juga ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini? Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Kau pikir kau berhak menentukan akhir hubungan ini? Tidak! Kau tidak berhak atas keputusan itu, akulah yang berhak. Baiklah, kita akhiri di sini. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!" cerocos Kagome panjang lebar, ia langsung meraih mantel dan tas yang tadinya ia letakkan di kursi kemudian pergi dari hadapan Naraku.

* * *

Tatapan wanita berambut hitam itu kosong, mantel dan tasnya ia letakkan di kursi sampingnya, pikirannya jauh menerawang apa yang baru saja ia alami. Rasanya ia ingin merutuki dirinya yang terlalu naif hingga dirinya dengan mudah diperdaya oleh seorang pria bernama Naraku. Kebodohan dan kecerobohannya hanya membawa kekecewaan pada akhirnya, seandainya waktu itu ia menuruti apa kata kedua orang tuanya mungkin ia tidak akan sekecewa ini. Kagome masih ingat seseorang pernah bilang kepadanya, ketika seseorang mulai dimabuk cinta ia akan menjadi dungu dan definisi itu memang cocok untuk dirinya saat ini.

Konyol. Permintaan konyol bertameng liburan yang begitu Kagome inginkan dari kekasihnya tak seharusnya ia lontarkan, walaupun hal itu bertujuan untuk membuktikan isu yang beredar luas mengenai kekasihnya. Ia tahu jika permintaannya terdengar begitu dangkal hanya untuk membuktikan desas-desus yang beredar itu salah. Akan tetapi, jika pada akhirnya terbukti seperti ini yang pada akhirnya ia kecewa, seharusnya ia tak pernah melakukannya. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang memiliki buaian manis dari bibirnya. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dirinya kalut, ingin melampiaskan semuanya pada seseorang, keinginan yang ia harapkan dari kekasihnya harus tercapai tidak peduli apapun. Keinginan itu akan membuktikan kesungguhannya, mereka tidak lagi remaja yang mengalami masa pubertas dengan birahi yang memuncak yang dibalut dengan cinta monyet. Mereka sudah selayaknya berkeluarga dan dewasa, bukankah jika ia ingin serius tidaklah salah?

Kagome menyesap minuman itu pelan-pelan, merasakan alkohol itu luruh dalam kerongkongannya. Memikirkan kisah asmaranya dengan Naraku membuatnya ingin menatapkan kepala pada tembok sekerasnya. Di otaknya kini hanya terpikir kata "seandainya" saja, tidak ada kata lain seraya _puzzle_ kenangannya bersama Naraku terputar layaknya film di bioskop.

Rentetan pikiran yang tak menyenangkan itu terputus kala ia mencicipi minuman di gelasnya untuk yang kedua kali. Kagome meneguk, lagi, dan lagi, hingga hanya seiris kulit jeruk dan dua es batu yang tersisa di gelasnya. "Ini benar-benar yang terbaik, aku mau segelas lagi," ujar Kagome pada pelayan yang ada di hadapannya dengan menyodorkan gelas martininya yang telah kosong. Ia kembali terdiam sambil menantikan pria berpenampilan klimis itu meracik minumannya.

"Buatkan dua gelas," teriak seorang pria, nadanya berat.

Kagome mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Ia hanya melengos melihat pria yang tak dikenalnya itu langsung duduk di sampingnya, bahkan pria itu berlaku seolah mereka sudah saling kenal satu sama lain dengan membelikannya sebuah minuman?

Sambil mengulurkan selembar uang pada sang bartender, Kagome berkata, "Aku akan membayar sendiri."

Sambil membenahi jasnya, pria itu berujar tanpa menoleh, "Kau salah paham, aku tidak membelikanmu minuman, aku hanya memesan minuman yang sama denganmu. Aku hanya akan duduk di sini, tidak akan mengganggumu atau mencoba merayumu, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal."

Kagome menyahut dengan santai, "Memang kenyataannya kita tidak saling kenal, bukan?"

Sesshōmaru meneliti dengan saksama wajah wanita yang ada di sebelahnya, tak salah lagi, ia mengenal wajah itu pada sebuah acara perusahaan yang ia hadiri. Tidak sulit membedakan wanita itu dari kaumnya, bukan karena ia adalah salah satu pewaris sebuah grup perusahaan besar namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya. Sesuatu yang kini Sesshōmaru dapat namakan: kontradiksi. Sejak awal ia menjatuhkan mata padanya, wanita itu penuh kontradiksi, wajahnya yang manis sangat bertentangan dengan sikap penuh percaya diri yang terkadang terkesan pongah.

Seusai meyakini diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak salah orang, Sesshōmaru tak menjawab. Tak diingat oleh wanita tak berpengaruh besar pada dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan memusatkan atensi pada deretan botol yang berjejer di sebuah rak tinggi di belakang sang bartender.

Tak dihiraukan malah membuat Kagome memperhatikan sosok itu. Satu hal yang ia tangkap, aneh ... hanya kata itu yang terbersit dalam hati Kagome melihat perilaku pria itu. Apa pria itu kutu buku yang tinggal di dalam gua selama bertahun-tahun sehingga ia tidak mengenal aturan tak tertulis yang ada di bar? Seorang pria hanya akan duduk di samping wanita bila pria itu mencoba mendekatinya. Sejauh yang ia lihat, masih ada dua kursi kosong di pojok bar. Aturan lainnya adalah, seorang laki-laki hanya akan membelikan wanita minuman bila−lagi-lagi−pria itu ingin merayu si wanita. Selain itu, pria itu telah melupakan aturan terpenting yang berlaku bagi kaum adam bila sedang berada di bar.

Oh, baiklah, bila memang pria aneh itu berniat merayu, sepertinya, datang ke tempat itu menjadi keputusan terburuk ke duanya di hari ini.

Segelas minuman beralkohol telah tersaji. Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu segera mengosongkan isi gelas yang ada di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan dasar gelas yang menyentuh meja, lelaki itu memesan minuman yang sama untuk yang kedua kali.

Kagome kembali melihat pria misterius itu meraih gelas berikutnya yang disajikan oleh bartender beberapa waktu kemudian. Tanpa menyesap rasanya, tanpa menikmati waktunya di sana, pria itu kembali menenggak minuman yang dipesannya.

Mengingat minuman beralkohol itu menjadi terkenal karena salah satu serial TV, dengan volume suara kecil, wanita itu bergumam pada diri sendiri, "Efek terlalu banyak menonton Sex In The City atau ... "

Sebuah seringaian tersungging di bibir Kagome saat sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya, pria itu tak peduli apa yang diminumnya, yang orang itu tahu hanya bagaimana alkohol dapat dengan cepat mengalir di aliran darahnya. Sama seperti dirinya, pria itu pun sedang dalam pelarian dan mencoba melupakan masalah. Wanita berwajah manis itu lekas menenggak sisa koktail di gelasnya dengan terus memperhatikan pria itu dari ujung pelupuk mata.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar pria itu selagi melirik Kagome dengan tajam, "aku hanya ingin minum dengan tenang karena aku sedang banyak pikiran."

"Aku tahu," Kagome memutar bola mata. Dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak-gerak di udara, ia menyatakan, "fakta itu tertera jelas di wajahmu." Setelah jeda sejenak, ia kembali berceloteh menggunakan nada orang bijak, "Hei, karena aku sedang berbaik hati, kuberitahu kau sesuatu, jika kau tidak ingin dipandang dengan tatapan lain selain kagum, sebaiknya kau tidak memesan minuman wanita." Pada akhirnya, pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Oh, iya, minuman wanita," sambung Kagome lagi sambil menyeringai lebar dan mengangguk-angguk jenaka.

Seraya mengangkat dan mengamati isi gelas martininya, wanita itu menerangkan, "Setengah bagian vodka, setengah bagian alkohol lainnya, dan satu seperempat bagian sisanya adalah perasan buah lemon dan cranberry." Kagome menyesap minuman dinginnya dan melanjutkan, "Aku pernah meraciknya sendiri di rumah, tapi tidak seenak di sini." Lagi-lagi ia menempelkan bibir ke gelas martininya, "aku tidak salah, ini memang yang terbaik." Dan ia tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Wajah pria itu bertambah muram. "Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu."

"Kau pikir aku peduli pada urusanmu?" sahut Kagome ketus.

Senyum yang tak bisa diartikan tersungging di salah satu sudut bibir pria itu. "Tidak di mulut, tapi dari caramu menatap dan bersikap, iya, kau peduli."

Kagome mengangkat bahu sejenak, "Kalau begitu, kau salah," sergahnya kasual.

Kedua alis pria itu terangkat, seakan mengatakan 'aku tak mempercayaimu'.

"Peduli kepada makhluk menyedihkan bernama pria adalah hal terakhir yang aku inginkan saat ini."

"Lucu." _Baritone_ itu terdengar datar.

Kedua alis Kagome terangkat, tanda tanya seakan tergurat di dahinya.

Dengan itu, sang pria melanjutkan, "Menurutku, hal yang paling membingungkan di dunia adalah makhluk bernama wanita."

Kedua alis Kagome terangkat sesaat sedikit, "Oh, ya?" Ia berdecak, bibirnya tertarik menjadi satu garis horizontal sebelum berkata, "Sayang sekali tidak ada yang peduli dengan pendapatmu." Kala ia melanjutkan, nadanya jauh lebih santai dari yang sebelumnya, "Dan, seandainya ada yang peduli, setidaknya, menurutku lebih baik membingungkan daripada menyedihkan."

"Terserah," jawab Sesshōmaru pendek.

"Kehabisan kata-kata, Tuan?" Kagome terkekeh, menertawakan kemenangan yang ia klaim. Wanita itu memutar badan, menatap pria yang ada di sisinya dengan dagu terangkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar menyedihkan bila berpikir akan cepat mabuk dengan meminum 'Cosmopolitan'. Untuk pria besar sepertimu ..." Sesaat, sepasang hazel indah itu meneliti tubuh kekar yang ada di sisinya, "aku ragu tujuh atau delapan gelas Cosmo dapat membuatmu mabuk. Bukannya mabuk, lambungmu akan tergenang oleh cairan, dan satu-satunya yang kau cumbu malam ini adalah kloset."

"Jika kau ingin cepat mabuk sebaiknya kau memesan minuman lain." Disertai sebuah senyum lebar, Kagome menambahkan, "lagi pula, apakah kau pernah mendengar istilah 'Kau adalah minuman apa yang kau pesan?'" Kedua alis wanita itu terangkat dengan jenaka. "Aku yakin, itu adalah aturan utama para pria bila berkunjung ke bar."

Pria itu tak memberikan tanggapan dalam bentuk apapun, tidak bahkan kerlingan mata penuh kejengkelan.

Dengan satu tenggakan, Kagome menghabiskan koktailnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, setelah mendapatkan perhatian sang bartender, ia meletakkan dua lembar uang di meja, lalu memesan, "Aku ingin 'Absolut Bitch' dan 'Kick In The Balls' masing-masing satu, _please_."

Sesshōmaru memutar badan untuk menghadap wanita asing itu. Ia tak habis pikir, siapa yang memberikan nama minuman seperti itu. Selain itu, ia rasa tidak akan ada pria yang menginginkan tendangan _di bawah sana._

"Apa?" Melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah lelaki yang baru ditemuinya, wanita itu tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lepas untuk yang kali kedua malam itu. Setelah Kagome berhenti berdekah, ia melanjutkan, "sudah kukatakan, selain enak, nama-nama minuman di sini pun unik."

"Bila wanita yang membelikan seorang minuman, itu tidak dapat tuduh sedang merayu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Anggap saja itu keuntungan menjadi wanita."

Kagome memutar tubuh, matanya memindai ke sekitar. Tidak seperti bar mewah yang biasa ia datangi, bar yang ia kunjungi sekarang adalah tempat hiburan untuk kalangan menengah ke bawah; tidak ada deretan sofa empuk yang menawarkan kenyamanan, tidak juga meja kayu yang setiap sisinya penuh ukiran artistik dan diterangi dengan lilin kecil di dalam wadah cantik yang terbuat dari kristal berwana karamel di atasnya. Sebagian besar bar itu hanya terdiri dari meja dan kursi kayu simpel tapi berpelitur halus, dua sofa lengkap dengan meja panjangnya hanya ada di bagian Barat bar, berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya. Meski begitu, ia menyukai tembok bata yang menjadi dinding, lampu-lampu gantung segitiga berwarna putih susu menaungi cahaya kuning keemasan dan sekat-sekat kayu bercat cokelat di sudut ruangan. Secara keseluruhan, bar lokal yang kental dengan nuansa _industrial vintage_ , terkesan sederhana, tapi unik dan menarik itu menawarkan banyak kesenangan.

Puas meneliti satu per satu benda mati yang menjadi bagian dekorasi, kini mata Kagome tertuju pada obyek hidup, ia memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang sedang menari di bagian pusat bar yang lapang dengan wajah ceria, juga segelintir orang yang berdiri di pinggir ruangan yang tengah tertawa riang dan lantang.

Berbicara tentang kesenangan ...

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang merayakan pertunangan mereka," tutur Kagome, seusai menarik simpulan dari adegan yang baru saja ia saksikan. Dari posisinya sekarang, Kagome dapat melihat sekelompok orang memberikan selamat kepada sepasang kekasih. Sang laki-laki sibuk menjabat tangan dan menyambut rangkulan teman-teman prianya, sedangkan yang wanita, tengah memamerkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kepada teman-teman perempuannya yang memasang wajah iri.

Sontak, penerus kedua HK _Group_ itu mengecap rasa pahit karena teringat secara mendadak pada masalah yang ingin ia tinggalkan dan mengumpat diri sendiri dalam hati lalu bergumam, _Ugh, Kagome bodoh!_ "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?"

"Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?"

Tak disangka-sangka, gumamannya itu dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh pria asing yang ada di sampingnya. Kagome berpaling, salah satu alisnya terangkat. "Sebenarnya, itu pertanyaan yang kuajukan pada diriku sendiri, tapi, karena kau terlanjur menyahut, sekarang pertanyaan itu milikmu."

Karena efek alkohol sudah mulai mengalir di pembuluh darah, Sesshōmaru yang mulai santai pun menjawab, "hanya menikmati malam, kurasa."

"Di luar dari jawabanmu yang tidak yakin, sejak awal, menurutku kau jauh dari menikmati malam."

"Hn."

"Kau suka sekali bergumam ya," terang gadis itu selagi meneliti rahang tegas pria yang ada di sisinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan yang sama. Kau? Di bar ini?" Desak Sesshōmaru.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya retoris. "Oke _,"_ Kagome tersenyum, kepalanya tertarik ke bawah sekali. Kemudian, ia menuturkan, "tadinya aku datang ke tempat ini hanya karena ingin menenggak koktail nikmat itu banyak-banyak, mabuk, lalu pulang dengan kepala ringan, namun ... "

Pria itu mencondongkan badan sedikit ke depan, tanda bahwa ia menaruh minat. Kagome tertawa pendek sebelum melanjutkan, "Saat aku mulai mabuk seperti sekarang, aku tahu aku butuh lebih dari itu."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Tak lantas menjawab, Kagome yang ditanya malah memandang wajah yang baru ia sadari tampan itu untuk sepuluh detik lamanya, dan lagi-lagi, ia pun tersenyum. Tapi, kali ini senyumnya adalah senyum nakal yang diartikan untuk menggoda. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kubutuhkan?" Wanita itu berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya di meja bar. "Karena aku yakin, kau pun membutuhkan hal yang sama." Sambil menggigit bibir bawahya, dengan amat perlahan, ia mengendurkan, lalu melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di leher pria itu. Di waktu yang bersamaan, ia berkata, "kemungkinan besar kebutuhan kita serupa, hanya satu ... yaitu, pelepasan."

Sebagai reaksi spontan, meski tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan, Sesshōmaru menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menggigitmu, setidaknya, tidak tanpa izin darimu," goda wanita itu. Kagome meletakkan dasi berwana biru tua itu di meja, lalu ia membuka tiga kancing kemeja pria itu dengan cara yang seduktif. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Sesshōmaru, kemudian menatap wajah dan menepuk bahu pria itu seraya mendeklarasikan, "sekarang kau siap!"

Kagome duduk lagi di bangkunya. "Jika minuman maskulinmu datang, habiskan dalam satu tegukan lalu pergilah. Kau memiliki tampang dan tubuh yang lumayan, kau tidak akan kesulitan mendekati para wanita. Hapus wajah murammu itu, tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau misterius, tampan, dan hebat di ranjang. Lalu, ajak mereka pergi ke suatu tempat."

Dengan dingin ia berkata, "Ini yang kau sebut tidak peduli?"

"Baiklah, kau menang," sahut Kagome santai, "anggap saja aku cukup mabuk untuk peduli pada salah satu makhluk menyedihkan sepertimu." Di akhir kalimat, wanita itu sengaja menyenggol bahu kirinya ke sisi kanan tubuh pria itu.

"Aku tidak menang, aku hanya benar, wanita memang membingungkan."

Mendengar itu, Kagome yang merasa tersentil lantas melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan nada sengit, "Apa kita akan mulai lagi perang antar jenis kelamin? Kau masih ingin memutuskan mana yang lebih hebat? Karena kupikir, perdebatan tentang _seks_ hanya akan berakhir di tempat lain." Ia tahu, meski kata _sex_ berarti gender, seharusnya, ia menyebut jenis kelamin atau yang lain, tapi tidak. Kagome lebih memilih kata itu secara spesifik sebab, kata itu mengingatkan permasalahan utamanya dengan Naraku.

Di waktu yang sama, kata itu pun memicu sesuatu di diri Sesshōmaru. Topik yang selama ini dihindarinya malah menyeruak di tempat yang riuh-ramai oleh musik latar, dentingan gelas, dan puluhan orang yang bercakap secara bersamaan seperti tempatnya berada sekarang. Hal yang selama ini mengusiknya malah diangkat oleh wanita asing ketus, namun memiliki wajah, sikap, dan lekuk tubuh yang membangkitkan imajinasinya yang paling liar.

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, hah? Ia pasti sudah mabuk sekarang. Jika ia ingin melakukan itu, ia pasti hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Kimiko. Akan tetapi, sebagai bagian dari mereka yang berjenis kelamin pria, ia tetaplah makhluk visual, menilai apa yang ia sukai berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat. Dan, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah; bibir berlapis _lipstick_ merah yang merekah, menggoda untuk dicium. Leher jenjang yang membuatnya merasa ingin memberikan tanda cinta. Dada yang membusung, mungkin ukuran cup C, cukup besar, akan sempurna bila ditangkupnya. Juga pinggang ramping yang akan sangat pas direngkuhnya.

Tanpa sadar dan entah sudah berapa lama, keduanya saling memandang lekat dalam hasrat. Yang memutus tatapan di antara keduanya sejenak adalah bunyi kala satu gelas _shot_ yang berisi minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi yang dinamakan 'Kick In The Balls' dan satu gelas martini berisi 'Absolut Bitch' disajikan di hadapan mereka.

Sesshōmaru mengangkat gelas mini itu, dan langsung menenggak habis minumannya seperti yang dianjurkan. Sedangkan Kagome, ia melakukan hal yang melambungkan fantasi Sesshōmaru ke angkasa; sambil melayangkan pandangan yang sarat akan isyarat seksual, ia mengangkat gelasnya, berlama-lama menempelkan bibir gelas koktail ke bibirnya sendiri sebelum meminum habis isinya. Kemudian, Kagome mengambil ceri yang ada di dalam gelas segitiga itu. Dengan menggenggam tangkainya, ia menempatkan buah mungil itu di antara gigi-giginya sesaat sebelum menempelkan buah itu di bibir bawahnya. Kemudian, ia menggeser ceri itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia memutar buah bulat itu sesaat sebelum mengecup buah itu lalu memberikannya kepada pria itu.

Berkali-kali, Sesshōmaru mengumpat dalam hati. Firasatnya benar, sepatutnya ia menjauhi wanita itu. Tapi, itu tak ia lakukan. Ia sudah berusaha mengabaikan wanita itu. Namun, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, itu tidak sungguh-sungguh ia lakukan karena pada kenyataannya, ia sendiri tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. Ia ingin dekat dengan wanita itu, tak peduli hanya demi pelepasan ataupun hal lainnya. Karena, ada sesuatu, sesuatu dari wanita itu yang membuat dirinya terbakar di dalam.

Tubuh Sesshōmaru bagai bergerak sendiri tanpa dikomando oleh otaknya. Mulutnya terbuka, menerima dengan senang hati apa yang diberikan.

Senyum hampir menyentuh kedua telinga Kagome saat pria itu memakan buah kecil yang ia tawarkan.

Kagome memiringkan kepala, menatap pria itu, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang salah satu telinganya. Suara yang sebatas bisikan itu meluncur perlahan namun nadanya tegas kala ia meminta, "Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

* * *

Pintu baru saja tertutup dan tidak sempat dikunci kembali. Penerangan pun belum juga dinyalakan. Tubuh mereka sudah saling melekat, kedua tangan terkait di kepala, jari-jemari menelusup di antara helaian rambut. Bibir mereka saling berbenturan dan terlerai sesaat hanya untuk kembali bertemu lebih berhasrat, lebih bergelora, lebih menuntut, dan lebih dalam untuk menggapai dominasi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, keduanya saling melumat. Lidah mereka ikut ambil bagian, berlomba-lomba demi mengagungkan tarian pembuka yang panas dan penuh gairah.

Dengan sengaja, Kagome menggigit bibir bawah pria itu cukup kuat. Pria itu pun menggeram. Seketika itu juga, kain yang mereka kenakan bagai berlapis radiasi aktif, beracun, harus segera dilepaskan. Tanpa mau berjauhan satu inci pun, secara serentak, keduanya lekas-lekas melucuti pakaian.

Mata Sesshōmaru sedikit melebar saat ia melihat apa yang ada di balik pakaian wanita itu.

Kagome telah melepaskan kemeja dan rok yang ia kenakan, baru saja ia menyentuh tali dari pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan, tapi tangannya dihentikan.

"Biarkan," ujar pria itu dengan suara rendah.

Tanpa tanya, Kagome menuruti perintah yang diberikan. Ia hanya berdiri, mengamati pria itu membelakanginya untuk mengunci pintu, lalu menyalakan lampu sebelum kembali ke hadapannya dan mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya dengan sedikit posesif. Kagome membiarkan mata pria itu memandangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang bila dilerai hanya terdiri dari dua kata; kagum, juga lapar.

Tanpa diketahui oleh wanita itu, Sesshōmaru susah payah menelan ludah. Matanya tak dapat berkedip kala mereguk setiap inci lekuk feminin yang terpampang, selain _cup_ di bagian dada, _lingerie_ berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh mungil wanita itu terbuat dari bahan tembus pandang. Dari balik kain tipis itu, segitiga berenda hitam yang terlihat kian menonjolkan pinggang ramping wanita itu.

Diam-diam, Kagome menikmati bagaimana pria itu menatapnya, ia menyukai bagaimana kedua tangan maskulin yang bersemayam di pinggangnya kian kuat meremas. Kepercayaan diri Kagome melonjak drastis, tanpa ragu, ia mulai menghadiahkan ciuman di dagu dan rahang pria itu.

Sesshōmaru pun tak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya merambat naik, meraba sesaat sepasang bukit indah yang masih tertutup bahan sebelum berhenti di bahu sang wanita. Dengan pelan, Sesshōmaru menurunkan satu per satu tali tipis itu ke lengan Kagome. Hanya dengan satu gerakan kecil dari wanita itu, _lingerie_ itu sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kagome pun menanggalkan secarik kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya, tangannya sudah terselip di _boxer_ biru dongker yang pria itu kenakan. Diiringi sebuah senyum, ia melepas celana itu.

Apa yang Kagome lihat saat itu membuat matanya melebar dengan rasa terkejut dan antusiasme di waktu yang bersamaan. Pada embusan napas berikutnya, wanita itu sudah berdiri dan mereka telah berpelukan dalam keadaan polos. Sensasi kulit bertemu dengan kulit, kehangatan yang terbagi, libido yang meninggi, Kagome pun mengerang.

Bagai pemicu, mendengar itu, Sesshōmaru kian mengganas, ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menghujani leher wanita itu dengan kecupan, ciuman, juga menoreh tanda cinta. Di saat yang sama, tangannya tak henti menjelajah, ia meraba punggung Kagome yang halus, meremas bokong sekalnya dengan kuat, sebelum menekan bagian belakang pinggang wanita itu agar dada mereka kian mengimpit.

Demi mengikis perbedaan tinggi badan, Kagome berjinjit, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pria itu, melengkungkan tubuh ke belakang, dan mengekspos dua bukit indahnya. Menyadari masalah yang sama, satu tangan Sesshōmaru menopang punggung wanita itu, dan yang satunya lagi menopang bokong lalu mengangkat tubuh feminin itu. Secara sukarela, Kagome melingkarkan kaki di pinggang pria yang baru saja dikenalnya. Laki-laki bersurai silver itu bergerak mundur, ranjang yang hanya tinggal beberapa kaki lagi seakan berjarak ratusan meter. Tak kuasa menahan dorongan yang ada lebih lama lagi, pria itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa panjang nan nyaman berwarna arang yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Saat itu, tak ada lagi perbedaan tinggi badan dan pendapat, yang ada hanyalah dua insan yang memiliki satu tujuan. Bila ada perbedaan, itu adalah perbedaan jenis kelamin, satu perbedaan yang amat menakjubkan bila digabungkan dalam sebuah adegan keintiman.

Sesshōmaru duduk di atas sofa dengan kedua lutut menempel dan Kagome menindih kedua paha pria itu. Dengan dada kembang-kempis, mereka saling menatap. Disokong oleh alkohol yang telah mengalir deras dalam darah dan ketertarikan fisik yang kuat di antara keduanya, benak mereka tak lagi mempertanyakan keputusan besar yang sebentar lagi mereka ambil.

Detak jantung keduanya beresonansi, kehendak Sesshōmaru dan Kagome kala itu selaras.

Tak mau membuang tempo, Sesshōmaru meremas bokong Kagome untuk kali kedua dan menarik tubuh sang partner seks ke depan hingga sisi paha bagian dalam wanita itu menjepit pinggangnya dan kejantanannya yang telah menegang melekat dengan area paling intim wanita itu.

Sekuat tenaga, Sesshōmaru menahan diri untuk tidak meraung kala kehangatan yang telah lama diidamkan bersentuhan dengan ereksinya. Hendak mengambil alih, di bawah impitan wanita itu, ia berusaha membuat gerakan kecil. Celakanya, gerakan yang ia buat itu membuat kebanggaannya yang sudah tegak maksimal bergesekan dengan area licin nan lembut milik Kagome. Sudah pasti, bagai angin yang meniup api, Sesshōmaru semakin terbakar dalam luapan nafsunya. Tapi sialnya, wanita yang menjadi teman tidurnya malam itu masih saja berlama-lama menikmati sesi pemanasan.

Kagome meraih pergelangan tangan Sesshōmaru yang bersemayam di bagian belakang tubuhnya, ia membuat tangan pria itu merayap di pinggangnya, naik ke sisi badannya dan terhenti di buah dadanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan bertanya, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Kata 'suka' terasa sangat merendahkan untuk melukiskan apa yang terlintas di benak Sesshōmaru ketika buah dada ranum itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Pria itu hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas sebelum tangannya sibuk menjamah, bibirnya menghujani dengan kecupan, lidah kasarnya menyapu seluruh area pada kedua payudara Kagome dengan jilatan dan pola melingkar juga gigitan kecil di puncaknya.

Tangan Kagome merenggut erat surai silver yang digenggamnya. Dengan wajah yang berkerut, ia mendesah berulang kali dengan napas berat. Tubuhnya tak dapat berhenti menggeliat ketika dua asetnya berada di bawah serbuan mulut Sesshōmaru.

Kagome membelai wajah pria itu, mengusir semua helaian rambut dari raut tampan itu seraya mulai bergerak. Dengan badannya, wanita itu membuat gerakan bergelombang teramat perlahan yang menghasilkan pergesekkan memabukkan pada bagian bawah tubuh keduanya.

Tunduk pada urgensi baru yang mengungkungnya, pria itu mencengkeram pinggang Kagome, mengangkat, dan membuat wanita itu terpekik kecil kala ia terjerembab di atas sofa. Sesshōmaru menyelipkan kedua pahanya di bawah paha wanita itu dan membuat kedua tumit wanita itu bertemu di belakang pinggangnya.

Satu tangan Sesshōmaru menekan panggul Kagome dan satu tangan lainnya menuntun kebangkitannya yang sudah terlapisi oleh cairan kebangkitan milik wanita itu ke liang yang dirindukannya.

Kali pertama mereka bersatu, wajah datar Sesshōmaru retak oleh ketidakpercayaan, selain karena sensasi diselimuti erat oleh kehangatan terasa jauh lebih dahsyat dari yang ia angankan, keterkejutannya juga berasal dari fakta tak terduga yang ia ketahui tentang wanita itu.

Hampir separuh hidupnya, ia memang terlalu lama fokus pada pendidikan maupun pekerjaan bila dibandingkan dengan hubungan dengan pasangannya terdahulu. Akan tetapi, ia bukanlah pria bodoh. Sesshōmaru tahu, tidak hanya bagi dirinya, malam itu juga menjadi yang pertama kali wanita itu berhubungan seks.

Kagome terkesiap lantang, kepalanya berpaling ke satu sisi, rasa sakit yang tak terperi bagai mencambuk area tertentu di tubuhnya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, dengan mulut yang terbuka ia meraup udara banyak-banyak, demi meredam rasa tak menyenangkan, tangannya merenggut apapun yang dapat diraihnya saat itu, ujung bantal sofa, juga pergelangan tangan Sesshōmaru.

Saat itu, Sesshōmaru melihat tetes-tetes darah tercecer di permukaan sofa.

Melihat raut muka kesakitan wanita itu, Sesshōmaru pun mati-matian menahan diri. Pria itu merunduk, meletakkan kedua siku di sisi luar badan Kagome. Dengan halus, ia mengusir sejumput rambut yang menempel di kening berpeluh wanita itu. Secara lembut, ia mengecup bibir wanita itu. Segera setelah sepasang hazel menawan itu kembali terbuka, ia memberikan ciuman lamban dan penuh perasaan.

Kagome membuka mata, dan ia disambut oleh sebuah ciuman mesra. Dari dekapan pria itu, ditiap-tiap pertautan yang laki-laki itu berikan, ada perasaan aman dan nyaman yang dihantarkan. Lambat laun, rasa tidak menyenangkan itu pun lenyap. Tubuhnya mulai rileks, kedua tangan Kagome terangkat, menangkup wajah pria itu dan mulai membalas ciuman yang pria itu hadiahkan. Ketenangan secara mental membuat ia mulai merasakan percik-percik halus dari sensasi yang baru dikenalnya. Dan, area paling pribadi wanita itu kini berdenyut meminta lebih.

Dari apa yang Kagome lihat, seperti postur tubuhnya, ia sadar bahwa ukuran Sesshōmaru di atas rata-rata pria Jepang pada umumnya. Tapi, yang tak ia sadari adalah betapa menyesakkan pria itu memenuhi dirinya. Pada awalnya memang sedikit tidak nyaman, namun, rasa asak kala mereka bersatu adalah rasa yang—tak dapat disangkal—teramat menakjubkan.

Saat Sesshōmaru tanpa sengaja menggeser tubuh, ia mendengar Kagome melenguh pelan. Kedua kaki wanita itu kembali melingkar di pinggangnya. Menganggap bunyi seksi yang meluncur itu sebagai tanda kesiapan, Sesshōmaru mengentakkan pinggulnya sekali. Reaksi yang ia harapkan pun terjadi, ia melihat wanita itu mulai ikut menikmati. Oleh karena itu, pelan-pelan, pria itu menarik diri sejenak sebelum kembali menerobos masuk dengan kuat. Pola itu terulang beberapa kali sebelum dorongan untuk memacu laju tak lagi dapat dibendungnya. Sesshōmaru menaikkan ritme dan entakkannya. Tubuh keduanya pun mulai terguncang dan terhanyut hingga terdampar di taman nirwana.

Kedua alis wanita itu masih berkerut di tengah, tapi lekuk di kedua bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Saat itu, Sesshōmaru memuja pemandangan yang terhampar; sosok cantik dengan wajah merona tanpa busana terlentang di hadapannya, membuka diri untuknya, menobatkannya sebagai yang pertama. Serupa halo, mahkota kelam yang terurai membingkai wajah manis wanita itu. Sepasang payudara elok memantul patuh pada setiap gerakan yang diciptakannya. Setiap kali ia menjamah, wanita itu menyenandungkan desis dan rintih merdu hanya untuknya. Tubuh wanita itu tunduk padanya, bagai instrumen yang terbuat khusus untuknya: sebuah karunia bagi seorang laki-laki sejati.

Sesshōmaru memompa dengan cepat, semakin lama semakin cepat, bagai piston yang dipacu dalam kecepatan tertinggi. Di lain pihak, Kagome merasa sesak yang sebelumnya ia anggap menakjubkan kini seakan tiada artinya bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Pergesekan tanpa ampun yang Sesshōmaru berikan membuahkan sengatan demi sengatan kenikmatan tak terkira. Kagome resmi tak dapat menanggapi apapun dalam kata, respons darinya hanya berbentuk lenguhan, rengek manja, dan rintih memohon agar pria itu tidak mengambil jeda sedetik pun.

Kagome bagai kehilangan akal, ia tahu ia pasti akan gila, bila saja laki-laki itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Semua stimulasi dari friksi yang menjalar di tubuhnya bagai candu. Perasaan mendaki untuk meraih sesuatu sangatlah luar biasa. Kagome merasa bahwa ia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup. Ia ingin mereguk lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga tiba-tiba ... Kagome berteriak kecil. Kuku-kuku panjangnya yang terawat terbenam di punggung Sesshōmaru kala ia sampai pada titik tertinggi. Ia melayang seorang diri di antara mega-mega, menukik tajam, dan kembali menyentuh puncak angkasa.

Kagome menggeram, ia menggigit bibir bawah dan membuka mata. Yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah wajah puas pria itu. Dengan dada yang masih mengembang dan mengempis dengan hebat serta napas terengah-engah, ia beringsut. Ia melerai kedua tungkainya dari pinggang pria itu dan menarik diri. Wanita itu bertumpu pada lutut, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sesshōmaru. Kemudian, ia mendorong lembut agar pria itu duduk bersandar dengan santai di sofa seperti sebelumnya.

Kagome menelusupkan jari-jemarinya ke surai silver milik pria itu, satu tangan bersemayam di tengkuk Sesshōmaru sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk membelai kulit kepala pria itu dengan telapak jari-jarinya. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sesshōmaru memejamkan mata. Wanita bermarga Higurashi itu mengecup bibir sang pria, lalu, dengan kedua bibir yang terpisah, ia menelusuri pipi pria itu sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke indra pendengaran Sesshōmaru dan berbisik, "jangan berhenti menyentuhku!" dengan satu gigitan kecil di daun telinga, Kagome menghentikan invasinya.

Wanita itu sedikit mengangkat tubuh, menggunakan lutut sebagai penopang, tangan kanannya terjulur, lalu meraih batang di bawah sana yang masih menjulang. Kagome meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Sesshōmaru, ia membelai kepala kejantanan pria itu ke area intimnya yang sudah lembab. Lalu, ia menuntun ereksi pria itu ke liang sanggamanya.

Selama itu terjadi, ia terus menatap lekat manik emas milik pria itu.

Lagi-lagi, jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, Kagome menganggap hal itu sebagai kompetisi. Karena alasan itulah wanita itu berusaha mengambil kendali; Kagome melengkungkan tubuh hingga dadanya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah pria itu, tulang panggulnya kian menempel di perut Sesshouamaru. Detik berikutnya, ia mulai bergerak, naik-turun secara lamban sambil terus menjaga tubuh mereka yang kini licin oleh selapis tipis keringat tetap rapat. Dengan posisi seperti itu, ia mendapat sensasi luar biasa dahsyat dari kedua area sensitif yang ada di tubuhnya. Rangsangan datang dari vagina dan klitorisnya. Dalam kata lain, ia mendapatkan tempat terbaik bagi seorang wanita ketika bercinta.

Sesshōmaru menangkup kedua gundukan menawan itu, memujanya dengan kecupan, juga mempermainkannya dengan remasan. Dunia luas yang selama ini dikenalnya sekarang mengerucut, yang ada hanya ia dan wanita itu. Tidak ada gelar maupun jabatan, sebutan yang melekat pada mereka berdua hanyalah pria dan wanita dewasa yang tengah mencari kesenangan duniawi.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, Kagome tertawa dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Tanpa berhenti bergerak, ia mengusir helaian rambut yang menempel di sisi wajahnya, mencubit salah satu pucuk payudaranya dengan ibu jarui dan telunjuk sebelum kembali membenamkan Sesshōmaru jauh lebih dalam pada kesenangan baru.

Wanita itu memutar pinggul, tariannya itu menghasilkan friksi keji yang membius. Melipatgandakan siksaannya, Kagome mengunci jari-jemari tangan kiri pria tampan itu dengan jari-jari di tangan kanannya, dan membawa genggaman tangan itu ke atas kepala Sesshōmaru. Kemudian, tangan kiri wanita itu meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sesshōmaru, menyejajarkan tangan pria itu ke wajahnya, lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke ibu jari pria itu. Secara lambat dan penuh penghayatan, ia menjilat satu jari itu dari pangkal hingga ujung, sebelum memasukan jari itu ke mulutnya. Dengan gerakan mengisap yang membuat kedua pipinya cekung ke dalam, ia membuat gerakan masuk-keluar beberapa kali.

Seketika itu juga, bagi Sesshōmaru, semuanya kian menjadi-jadi. Tidak hanya karena kebanggaannya yang tercengkeram, terisap kuat, dan terjepit erat di bawah sana, tapi juga rangsangan secara visual, juga tiap sentuhan kecil yang wanita itu anugerahkan. Ia menyukai partner seksnya berinisiatif mengambil alih dominasi, ia menyukai segala hal fisik yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Sorot mata wanita itu saja sudah hampir membawanya ke ambang pelepasan.

Layaknya reaktor nuklir, tombol peluncurannya telah ditekan, tak ada lagi daya yang tersisa untuk Sesshōmaru bertahan. Dan, ia pun meledak.

Merasakan gelitik hangat di dinding leher rahimnya dan sensasi baru yang menyenangkan dari permata mungil nan sensitif di area pribadinya, Kagome pun kembali terbang ke titik tertinggi. Keduanya meraih utopia di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Setelah beberapa puluh detik lamanya, pada akhirnya, Kagome melerai diri, dan memilih untuk berbaring di atas sofa.

Sesshōmaru bergeming di tempatnya, selagi mengatur napas, matanya tertarik secara otomatis untuk memandang wanita itu kemudian memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Pertama kali terjaga, semua rasa tak mengenakan lantas mengerubungi Kagome; kerongkongannya kering seperti kertas amplas yang bergesekan kala ia berusaha menelan. Kepalanya bagai tertindih beban belasan ton, sakit bukan kepalang. Dan, kala ia membuka mata, semua cahaya menghujam tajam, menyakiti penglihatannya. Detik jam beker analog yang berdiri di atas nakas bak berdentam-dentam dengan lantang, menusuk gendang telinganya.

Pagi itu, semua terasa terlalu berlebihan.

Helaian-helaian rambut melekat ke wajahnya. Masih dengan kedua mata terpejam, Kagome bergegas mengusir surainya ke belakang kepala. Ketika ia menyelinapkan jari-jemari untuk menyapu rambut, kulit kepalanya terasa sedikit lengket dan kusut. Tak hanya itu, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Layaknya tidur tanpa mandi setelah melakukan kardio selama dua jam lamanya. Tubuhnya penuh keringat. Tidak nyaman.

Untuk wanita yang sangat memperhatikan kebersihan personal seperti dirinya—terutama sebelum tidur—hal itu amatlah mustahil.

Kagome mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada malam hari. Kenangan bertandang ke sebuah klub dan menenggak beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol terkuak. Memorinya terhenti kala denyut hebat yang terpicu oleh bunyi detik jam kembali menyerang tengkoraknya, ia pun meringis.

Hal itu bisa untuk nanti, tiga puluh menit setelah kepalanya terasa lebih ringan. Hal yang pertama-tama harus ia lakukan kala itu adalah mengurangi siksaan. Kagome berusaha mencopot baterai jam demi meredam salah satu gangguan panca indranya. Tangannya terulur, tapi tunggu dulu, tidak ada jam di atas nakas!

Kagome memicingkan mata, mencoba bangkit secara perlahan di tengah ruangan yang berputar kencang. Setelah ia berhasil duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, ia melihat beberapa potong pakaian miliknya tergeletak di tepi kasur yang acak-acakan, di atas sandaran sofa, di lantai, dan di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Lagipula, ini bukanlah kamarnya!

Sakit kepala, kerongkongan kering, dan sinar yang terlalu benderang terlupakan. Matanya membelalak saat otaknya berputar mencari dan menangkal jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terbersit di benaknya: Hubungan intim yang ia lakukan dengan laki-laki bernama Sesshōmaru itu _sudah seharusnya_ hanya mimpi, ya 'kan?

* * *

— **FIN—**

* * *

 **Author's Note!** Hai, semuanya! Akhirnya kami debut setelah akun kolaborasi ini dibuat tahun 2017 silam. Sebagai tambahan informasi, akun ini merupakan akun kolaborasi antara Ame to Ai dan juga Emma Griselda, bagi pembaca yang memiliki akun Wattpad, bisa mengikuti akun kami AmeGriselda yang kami dedikasikan secara khusus untuk tokoh milik Rumiko Takahashi, yaitu Sesshōmaru dan Kagome Higurashi.

 _With love,_

Ame Griselda

Surakarta & Jakarta, 2018/03/03.


End file.
